Eye of the Tiger
by Anueye
Summary: Kagome starts to feel different; not just the normal, over-reacting different either. She starts to get these weird aches throughout her body, like it's rapidly changing from the inside out. Her eyes feel weird and everything starts to look more heightened. Her prowess has seemed to improve overnight. And what's this! Sesshomaru? What's he doing here!
1. Chapter 1

**Eye of the Tiger**

**by Anueye**

**Chapter 1: Just a Dream**

**Summary: Kagome starts to feel different; not just the normal, over-reacting different either. She starts to get these weird aches throughout her body, like it's rapidly changing from the inside out. Her eyes feel weird and everything starts to look more heightened. Her prowess has seemed to improve overnight. And what's this?! Sesshomaru? What's he doing here?! **

It all started with a dream. Kagome opened her eyes to see herself in a dark forest.

_'Huh...where am I? This doesn't look like feudal Japan at all!' _she thought worriedly as she sat up slowly.

She took in her surroundings slowly, not missing a single detail. The trees were much taller here than in Japan, and much more rough looking. Covered in moist green moss that seemed to glisten in the moonlight; the trees blanketed in a swirly mist that eased its way through the terrain. The trees had wispy vines that hung from the branches like snarly snakes waiting to ensnare it's helpless victims. The roots of the trees curving in and out of the ground like clever coils ready to trip the next passerby. The grass itself was a deep olive green and wild and untamed. The place held a very musky earthy smell, like untouched wilderness; pure, raw nature. The place itself seemed to be alive; buzzing with sounds of creatures hidden in the deep.

_'This must be a rain forest," _Kagome thought as she silently got to her feet.

As she got to her feet, she got a sudden chill run up her spine. It was like she was being watched. Kagome peeked behind her into the darkness, but she saw nothing but the wild trees and bushes of the forest. Kagome just shook her head and started to walk forward, hoping to find her way out.

_'I better get back before the others worry about me. I wonder how I got here in the first place? Inuyasha will probably nag at me for holding up the gang in the search for the jewel shards.' _Kagome sweat dropped at the thought.

As Kagome continued on with her journey she swore that she was being followed. Kagome heard a twig snap behind her and she quickly spun around facing the noise. But as she looked, there was nothing there. Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion. She just shrugged it off as her imagination. As she continued walking she took in more of her surroundings. She spotted a few animals along the way. She came across a poison dart frog clinging to a leaf, a musk rat that scurried off into the bushes, and a tree boa that hissed above her head on a branch as she passed underneath it. The forest seemed to go on forever, an endless maze of wilderness. Kagome sighed to herself as she seemed to be really lost. Suddenly she heard a rustle beside her in the trees. Kagome froze and slowly peered over to her left, looking for whatever made the noise. But yet again, she saw nothing but trees and wilderness. She kept walking with a nervous sweat building on the back of her neck. Yet again she heard another snap off to her right. Kagome twisted in its direction, again spotting nothing. She was being hunted. She just knew it by the creepy feeling in her gut. Kagome began to walk faster, her heart beat increasing with each step. As she walked faster and faster she heard more snaps and rustles. To the left, to the right, behind her! It was toying with her! Like a cat with a mouse. It didn't want to catch its prey without a little bit of fun first. Kagome started to feel fear deep within her chest. Kagome's brisk walk turned into a fast jog, and the speed increased when she heard more snaps and cracks within the darkness. She was soon running as fast as she can without tripping on the sneaky roots hidden amongst the leaves. Suddenly she stopped when she saw a large shadow in front of her with glowing violet eyes.

_'What in kami is that?' _she thought frantically as she started to back up as the creature slowly advanced toward her.

Slowly the creature stepped forward into the light, and Kagome gasped at what she saw. The creature before her was a bright white Siberian tiger with stunning violet eyes. Kagome gasped in awe on how beautiful it was. The tiger stood proud with knowing eyes. It held a aristocratic aura about it. The tiger slowly advanced toward her. Kagome stood petrified with fear and confusion.

"W-what do you want?!" Kagome asked in fear as she backed up.

The tiger seemed to blink in arrogance as it suddenly advanced towards her.

"**You," **it said before it came at her full speed.

Kagome screamed in fear as the tiger leapt at her roaring powerfully. Just as the tiger's paws touched her Kagome bolted up right in a cold sweat from her sleeping bag. Kagome met a concerned face of a kitsune.

"Kagome-san? You okay," the young kit asked concerned.

Kagome took a deep breath in relief, realizing it was just a dream. She took a look at her surroundings just to be sure that she was really back in feudal Japan. When she saw her sleeping companions around the campfire and the red haori of Inuyasha up in a tree she relaxed.

"I'm fine Shippo. It was just a bad dream," she whispered to the kit softly, comforting him.

Shippo smiled at her, giving her a big hug around the neck with his tiny little arms.

"I'm glad you're okay momma!" he said cutely as he snuggled back in to sleep in her arms.

"Me too, Shippo. Me too," she whispered softly, her mind going back to the mysterious dream.

She was certain the tiger had said something before it leapt at her. She thought back through the dream before she could forget the details. She remembered the intense violet eyes that seemed so familiar but yet so unusual. She then remembered that the tiger did indeed say something.

"**You." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Strange Happenings**

Ever since that night Kagome dreamt of the mysterious white tiger, she has been having these strange emotions and feelings as of late. She's been more snappy than usual and complaining of her body aching all over. And not to mention hungry, very, very hungry. All the time! Kagome had no clue what was going on. Miroku thought it would be mighty funny if he suggested if she was pregnant and asked who the lucky bastard was. That earned him a loud smack from both Kagome and Sango, also receiving a punch to the head from Inuyasha. Which then later lead Inuyasha to start making up assumptions about who it is she has been "wasting her time with" when she could be more useful and help find some more of the Sacred Jewel shards. This resulted him being sitted to the seven gates of hell. Kagome stormed off muttering something about going to find a nice hot spring. The others watched with a nervous sweat and they sighed together as they looked down at the Inuyasha sized crater in the ground.

_'I can't believe that jerk! immediately assuming she is sleeping around because of a little aches and crankiness!' _Kagome mentally raged as she spotted a nice steaming hot spring.

Kagome didn't take long in removing her clothing letting out a deep sigh in contentment and happiness as she slowly sunk into the calming warm waters. She nearly purred as she felt her tense and sore muscles relax after a long tiring day of nothing but wandering around blindly after jewel shards. Kagome felt herself drifting off into a peaceful slumber, her body slumping against the warm rocks. Kagome's subconscious opened her eyes to find herself back in that mysterious rain forest.

'_What? Here? Why am I here?' _she asked herself as she slowly stepped forward.

Kagome her some twigs snapping and she spun around her heart beating frantically in her chest like a frightened fluttering bird in a cage. Kagome saw those stunning violet eyes peer out at her from the shadows of the forest.

_'Oh no...not this again!' _Kagome gasped as the huge white Siberian tiger stepped out into the light.

Kagome searched around for a possible way to escape, but she found none as she heard the tiger approach. Kagome's attention snapped back to the tiger that was slowly advancing toward her; its pace quickening with each step, until it was at a full out charge at her. Kagome screamed as the tiger leapt at her once again. Kagome shut her eyes, waiting for the pain and the hard impact. But instead she felt nothing, just a gust of hot air. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find the tiger missing. Kagome spun around frantically, searching for the large predator. But she was alone in the clearing in the middle of a rain forest.

_'I don't understand...i could of swore that the tiger was a mere inch away from killing me,' _she wondered as she looked around, suddenly feeling more alone than ever.

_'It was almost like the tiger passed right through me, like a ghost!' _Kagome continued to look around until she felt a sharp, agonizing pain in her chest.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed holding onto her chest, her knees giving out on her.

_'W-what is this?! I feel like I'm being ripped open from the inside out!' _Kagome whimpered, huddled into a little ball. Suddenly she felt a presence near.

"**I'm sorry it hurts, little one." **something said above her.

Kagome peered up and gasped seeing the large white tiger sitting on its hindquarters silently watching her with sympathy in its eyes. Kagome felt tears run down her cheeks as the pain intensified, the ripping brutal sensation spreading from her chest down to her abdomen. The agony continued like a blazing hot wild fire, eating up everything in its path. That everything seems to be her insides.

"W-why is...this h-happening to me? What is this!" she cried out as another wave of pain hit her, causing her to spasm on the forest floor before the large beast.

The tiger bowed its majestic head at her as if in a apology, "**I am sorry. I am afraid I am the cause for your pain."**

Kagome peered up at the large beast in shock, and forgetting the pain she was in and what exactly she was speaking to, she snapped, "Why are you doing this to me! What's the big idea, huh?!"

The tiger seemed to chuckle at her little temper, "**Good, you have fire in you, this will make you even more perfect to be my successor." **

Kagome's eyes widened, "Successor? Who exactly are you?"

The beast's eyes saddened for a bit, before it hardened its gaze as it looked down to the helpless girl below it.

"**That no longer matters, little one. What matters now is you," **it said calmly, as another wave of pain hit her yet again, causing her to scream out.

"D-doesn't matter?! I feel like I am becoming some demon's on-tray! What exactly about this doesn't matter?!" she spat up at it, even though it came out more like a whimper.

The tiger seemed to sigh, its large body seeming to sulk for a minute, before straightening up, "**You are changing, little one. You shall no longer be the same." **

Kagome was about to retort something back when another excruciating wave hit her, causing her vision to go blurry. She curled up on herself, sobbing. The tiger watched her with pitying eyes, before it slowly rose to its paws, coming closer to her. Kagome was to busy crying to pay attention the tiger now standing right over her.

"W-who are you," she whispered, her vision starting to fade. The last thing she thought she heard was,

"**You." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Awakening**

Kagome snapped awake from her dream with a gasp, her back arching as she struggled for breath like a newborn babe. She felt hands on her, steadying her. They held her still, whispering comforting, encouraging words into her ears as she came to. Slowly, as Kagome's vision cleared, Kagome opened her eyes. She saw four pairs of very concerned eyes staring down at her. Kagome blinked as she tried to remember how she got there in the first place. Her face flushed as she remembered that she was in the hot springs when she must've passed out. She looked at the faces of her concerned friends.

"Hey guys…I must have passed out bathing, thank you for saving me!" she stated thankfully as she tried to slowly sit up.

But Inuyasha's clawed hand stopped her in her tracks; his brow furrowed in worry and…was that fear? Kagome looked to her other friends' faces; they had the same looks on their faces as well.

'_What in kami is going on? Why are they looking at me like that?' _Kagome thought as she looked from her friends curiously.

"Hey guys…come on, what's the big idea?" Kagome said nervously as they continued to stare at her in wonder.

"Kagome-sama…have you seen your reflection as of late?" Miroku asked cautiously, eying Kagome up and down.

"No, why? What's going on?" Kagome panicked frantically searching for a mirror in her yellow pack.

They watched her as she finally found the mirror and was about to look at herself when Inuyasha stopped her. His yellow eyes held concern.

"Kagome…just…don't freak out, okay?" he said, cautiously removing his hand from the mirror.

Kagome's brow furrowed in confusion, but she did as he said and took a deep, slow breath before shakingly holding the mirror up to her face. Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth nearly dropped to the ground. Everybody watched her, waiting for her reaction.

"W-what in kami happened to me?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, making birds scatter in the distance from the trees.

Kagome's appearance had totally changed. Instead of upper back length black hair, she had now snow white hair with black ends. Her skin was now a soft pale color, making her stand out. She had long pointed claws at the ends of her finger tips and sharp, pointy fangs. And her eyes! Her eyes no longer the chocolate shade of brown, now an intense violet! Kagome also noticed two pink stripes like Sesshomaru's on her cheeks and wrists, and a purple diamond on her forehead. Kagome noticed that her senses were now ten times more heightened than before, and she could hear and smell everything within a two miles radius. Kagome stared, mouth agape, at her reflection.

"Kagome…do you have any idea how this happened?" asked her best friend, Sango.

Kagome just stared, in shock, at her reflection. Her fingers touching her face as if to check if it was really her staring back at her through the mirror.

"Oi, Kagome! What the hell happened!" shouted Inuyasha, his nerves getting the best of him.

Kagome's mouth shut in a snap and she suddenly bolted up into a stand growling, her eyes flashing.

"THAT DAMN TIGER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! COME BACK HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF, YOU FUR-BALL!" shouted a very pissed off Kagome.

The others looked at each other in confusion at her rant.

"What tiger mama?" asked Shippo as he looked at his new adopted mother in curiously.

"The damn tiger that has been visiting me in my dreams every night! He changed me somehow and I'm gonna kill him!" she raged as she shouted at the sky.

The others looked at each other wide eyed. Kagome was beyond furious. She was a yokai! A flippin' miko that has mysteriously turned into a yokai while she slept! She panted in effort of yelling a particularly nothing when she felt something soft and furry tap against her arm. She peeked at her arm and gasped. A tail?! The kamis thought it wasn't funny enough to turn a miko into a yokai that they had to give her a freaking tail as well! Kagome stared at the white and black striped ligament attached to her behind with curiosity and frustration. The curiously touched it and shivered at the tingling sensation that traveled up her spine.

'_Yep…definitely attached.' _Kagome mentally groaned as she released her now new tail.

"Kagome…if you don't mind me saying this…but, you look kind of like a tiger yokai. They are pretty rare these days, especially the white ones," Sango said in wonder, looking Kagome up and down.

Kagome stared at her for a moment, and then thought quietly to herself.

'_That would make sense. The tiger said he was choosing me to be his successor…so thus turning me into one of his own,'_ Kagome thought.

Shippo ran up to her and leapt into her arms, sniffing her hair.

"Yep! She definitely smells like a cat!" he said proudly, hugging his mother.

Kiara mewed in agreement, walking up to Kagome, nuzzling her legs. The others watched in amusement as she rubbed herself in-between Kagome's legs, purring like a house cat. Kagome sweat dropped and groaned in frustration.

"Kagome-sama, you mentioned something about a dream you have been having… you should tell us everything that has happened in your dreams," Miroku said, coming to sit next to the agitated tiger yokai.

She took a deep breath and nodded, sitting down she began to tell everyone about her dreams and of the mysterious white tiger with violet eyes. During the conversation Inuyasha seemed to space out, not moving and just staring at Kagome. When Kagome finished telling them about her dreams, they all seemed to sit back and considerate this new piece of information.

Sango was the one to speak up first, "Kagome…they way you describe it, leaves me to believe I have a certain idea who this mysterious tiger was."

They all looked at Sango, curious.

"Who do you think he was then, Sango?" asked Kagome, her eyes wide with hope.

Sango was about to answer her when Inuyasha's low growl interrupted them. He was glaring off into the woods, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Come out, you Bastard!" he shouted at the mysterious on looker.

Suddenly Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshomaru, stepped out of the trees, his gold eyes emotionless and cold. The full-blooded daiyokai was not to be messed with. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at his younger half brother.

"You should be careful on what you say to this Sesshomaru, half breed," he said coldly, his gold eyes leaving his incompetent younger brother to eye his pack.

When his eyes rested on Kagome, he froze, his eyes widened ever so slightly. Kagome shivered under his intense gaze, shuffling her feet slightly. All of a sudden in a flash, he was before Kagome, towering over her. He had his hand on her throat and he lifted her up in the air effortlessly, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Kagome gasped for breath, her clawed hands digging into his wrist ever so slightly.

"What trickery is this?" demanded Sesshomaru as he tightened his grip in warning.

Kagome coughed and sputtered, her eyes clenched in fear. She heard her friends yell for her and she heard Inuyasha's enraged roar. She heard Shippo's cries for his momma and something inside Kagome snapped. Her violet eyes snapped open and she growled at Sesshomaru, baring her teeth at him. Sesshomaru growled back, his eyes narrowing. Kagome's own eyes narrowed and she dug her claws in deep into his wrist, causing blood to ooze down his arm.

She hissed a deep warning, "let me go you dog, or I swear by the kamis I stall tear you to pieces and feed you to the dogs!"

Everyone gaped at Kagome, wondering if that really was their friend. Sesshomaru seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"You dare threaten this Sesshomaru, wench?" he stated, his eyes never leaving hers.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, her pupils' tiny black slits, making her eyes seem bathed in violet. Her tail lashed in anger.

"I dare," she growled, never leaving his gaze.

Sesshomaru stared at her, before doing something no one ever expected: he smirked.

"Very well miko," he stated as he released her neck, letting her go.

Kagome got up and dusted herself off, rubbing her neck, "thank you."

Sesshomaru's reply was a simple "hn" as he continued to stare at her. Kagome twitched under his intense gaze and looked at her friends for some help. All was quiet. Suddenly Sesshomaru spoke.

"How is it, miko, that you have become a tiger yokai," he asked, his eyes on her.

Kagome looked at him and then back down to her feet. She wondered if it was really okay to tell the killing perfection of her dreams. Then again, he is Lord of the West, he might know something. Kagome told him everything she told her friends, as she told her story Sesshomaru's eyes widened. When Kagome finished, Sesshomaru took a few steps toward her. Kagome watched him, nervous on what he was about to do. Sesshomaru looked down at her, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Somehow miko, though this Sesshomaru knows not how, you have become the only living heir to the Eastern lands. The true Lady of the East."


	4. note from the author

**Note from the Author**

Sorry everyone that I have not posted in a while…things have been really tough. My daughter just passed away and I have been having a hard time getting stuff done. I promise that I will update as soon as I am able! Thank you everyone!

~Anueye~


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Human or Demon?**

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in shock and fear. There was no way that she was the sole surviving heir to the Eastern lands! It's not even possible! She is human!

"Are you stupid, Sesshomaru?! Kagome is just a pathetic mortal! There is no way she is an heir to a lord!" Inuyasha scoffed at his older brother, his arms crossed.

"Inuyasha...SIT!" Kagome screamed, causing Inuyasha to crash face first into the dirt.

Miroku shook his head at his friend's brashness as he walked cautiously towards the daiyoukai, "with all do respect Lord Sesshomaru, it is not that we do not believe you, it is just we are confused how Kagome became a demon all of a sudden."

Sesshomaru inclined his head towards the monk, acknowledging his statement as he looked down in disdain at his younger brother. His eyes yet again wandered off towards the once miko now tigress. She was standing with her back to his brother, her long white tiger striped tail lashing in irritation and her arms crossed in anger. This amused Sesshomaru, though he dare not show it on the outside.

'_Yes...this Sesshomaru is also baffled on how the mortal girl suddenly became a demon as if she was one from day one,' _Sesshomaru thought to himself, his eyes still on the miko.

"This Sesshomaru knows not the answer to your question, but this one may know someone who does," he replied coolly, his eyes leaving the miko to look at her monk companion.

Suddenly a little voice perked up from Miroku's shoulder, "yes! Bokusenou should know the answer to Lady Kagome's sudden transformation! If anyone would know, the old tree demon should!"

Miroku looked down at his shoulder to find the little flea demon named Miyoga. Everyone seemed to look confused apart from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded his head at his father's old advisor, "hn, this Sesshomaru agrees."

Kagome looked back and forth from her friends and tilted her head at Sesshomaru, and in Sesshomaru's opinion, making her look quite cute.

"Who is this Bokusenou, Miyoga?" she asked curiously, still not quite understanding.

Sesshomaru took the liberty of answering before the little flea demon, "Bokusenou was an old ally to my father. He is very ancient and holds great knowledge."

Kagome looked even more intrigued, her tail slightly swaying, "so he should be able to explain why I am a tiger?"

Sesshomaru's reply was a short, "hn."

Kagome's tail curled in delight and she clasped her hands together in excitement, "great! I must meet this Bokusenou! I have to know who this tiger was in my dream!"

That caught Sesshomaru's attention and he turned to face the miko, his eyes slightly narrowed in thought, "miko, was this tiger large and white and have a purple crescent moon upon his forehead?"

Kagome turned to him, eyes wide in disbelief, "Yes! Yes it did! Do you know who it is?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed more as he turned away, lost in his thoughts. Kagome looked confused but decided not to push the daiyoukai, for he was helping her. She turned to her friends, determination on her face.

"Guys! I need to meet with Bokusenou, he may be able to help me find out what happened to me," she stated.

"Absolutely not!" shouted Inuyasha as he stood up from the ground, the spell finally wearing off.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, and stormed up to him, "why not Inuyasha?!"

"Because I said so! We are busy searching for the jewel shards and Naraku! We don't need to go on a petty little mission to see an old geezer!" he scoffed, crossing his arms at her.

"Inuyasha! This isn't petty! What if something happens to Kagome!" Shippo cried from his perch on Kiara's back.

Everyone froze at the thought. He was right, what if her new youkai and miko abilities clash and harm Kagome somehow. Inuyasha must have thought of that too, the way his ears flattened to his head in worry.

"Inuyasha... I know you are concerned for our mission, but Kagome is also in danger here. She needs to seek out help, and if this wise old demon Bokusenou can help, I think it's a risk we must take," Miroku said calmly as he rested his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, apart from Sesshomaru of course. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, resting her hand on his cheek.

"Please Inuyasha...I'm really scared," she whispered, her violet eyes pleading with him.

Inuyasha sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat, "ya okay, we'll go search for this tree guy."

Kagome smiled and hugged him, startling Inuyasha. He hugged her hesitantly back, his honey colored eyes softening. Kagome quickly pulled away from the hanyou, facing her friends.

"Okay! So... does anyone know where to find this Bokusenou?" she asked happily.

She anime sweat-dropped when everyone looked blankly at her. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and her tail went limp. Suddenly the last person they all expected to speak up did. Sesshomaru walked slowly up to the group, paying no attention to Inuyasha's warning growl.

"This Sesshomaru shall take the miko to Bokusenou," he stated coolly, his face emotionless.

Everyone's mouth dropped open, including Kagome's.

"No way in Hell, you bastard!" shouted an angry Inuyasha, now wielding the fully transformed Tetsusaiga.

He started to charge at Sesshomaru, holding Tetsusaiga above his head. He came to a sudden halt when Kagome stood in his path, her hands on her hips in agitation.

"Oi, Kagome! Get the hell outta' my way!" he yelled, trying to get past her, but getting blocked every time she's move in his way.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said dangerously, her now white black tipped bangs covering her face.

Inuyasha swallowed nervously as he backed off a few steps, sensing her dangerous aura. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a kind smile.

"Please excuse Inuyasha for his stupidity, I am very honored by your offer, Lord Sesshomaru. And I will gladly take you up on your offer," she said respectfully as she bowed.

Her reply was a simple "hn" as he turned away and began to walk towards the forest. Leaving a stunned group. Kagome quickly grabbed her yellow pack and her bow and arrows before waving goodbye to her group.

"Bye guys! I promise I will be back as soon as I can! Keep Inuyasha out of trouble, kay?" she called as she jogged after Sesshomaru.

They all waved goodbye, well, except for Inuyasha of course who was cursing up a storm.

"Oi! Get back here Kagome!" he shouted after her, but she had already disappeared with Sesshomaru, the killing perfection.

"Relax Inuyasha. Kagome can handle herself," Miroku stated calmly beside Inuyasha, holding him back.

"Miroku is right, Inuyasha. Besides, Kagome is a demon now. I think she has a fair chance of holding her own," Sango stated, watching her beloved sister walk off with one of the most deadliest demons known in the land.

"I hope you all are right," he whispered to himself before shouting loud, knowing Sesshomaru can hear him, "Oi! You better bring Kagome back in one piece! You got that Sesshomaru?!"

Kagome walked silently behind Sesshomaru, her eyes on the ground. She tried to keep focused but her new found heightened sense of smell made it difficult for her. She could smell everything! The leaves, the trees, all the animals, and even water! But the most intoxicating scent was a certain daiyoukai's in front of her. He smelled of sandalwood and rain after a storm. Wild and strong. Kagome found that if she focused on his scent, the others weren't so distracting. They walked for what seemed like hours, but yet, Kagome never got tired. Her new stamina was incredible! Her new eyesight was also very distracting. She could see the tiniest detail on a single leaf, or the pollen on a single flower. But the most appealing sight she saw was the muscles moving in Sesshomaru's back every step he took. She could see the ripples of muscle through the fabric just above his armor and to the side of his moko moko. Kagome unconsciously licked her lips at the sight.

'_Damn...he looks sexy from behind,' _she thought to herself, her eyes roaming to his firm backside.

Kagome shook her head furiously, trying to snap herself out of it.'This was Sesshomaru for crying out loud! The killing perfection! The stone cold killer! The dangerous beauty! What in Kami's name was she doing drooling over him like a cat in heat?!

'_Not to mention he has tried to kill me a couple of times,' _Kagome thought sarcastically.

She noticed Sesshomaru glance back at her to make sure she was still keeping up with him. Her violet eyes met his cold gold ones for half a second, before he turned away from her, continuing with their march.

'_He has such alluring eyes... I could so stare into those enthralling sexy eyes all day,' _she thought dreamily to herself as she continued after him in silence.

Kagome nearly screamed at herself, shaking her head furiously. Stop that, stop that, stop that! This is Inuyasha's deadly half brother who also happens to hate humans!

"**You are not exactly human anymore...now are you?**" something stated in her mind.

Kagome jumped, her tail bristling, her head whipping from side to side.

'_W-who are you?!' _she demanded in her mind, her eyes still scanning for an intruder.

"**Relax, I am merely a piece of you," **it stated calmly, almost in a bored tone.

Kagome was seriously confused, she felt her tail start to relax and felt her muscles relax as well.

'_A piece of me? What exactly do you mean?' _she asked herself silently, still dumbfounded that she was indeed talking to herself.

"**I am you. Your beast, to be more exact." **it stated calmly.

Kagome's eyes widened. She has a beast inside her?! Is she going crazy, she must be going crazy.

"**Calm down already. A beast is quite normal for a demon to have. I am just your other half, buried deep in your consciousness," **it said a-matter-of-factly.

'_So I suddenly have a beast in my head,' _she sighed, her head hurting from all the thinking.

This is getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"**Believe me, it's about to get stranger and stranger," **it said, before suddenly disappearing into the back of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Slip of control**

Kagome followed behind Sesshomaru to his camp silently. She was lost in thought, thinking over her conversation with her "beast". On the outside Kagome was completely calm, but on the inside she was completely freaking out.

'_Since when do I have a beast in my head? Since when do I talk to myself? Why am I even talking to myself now? They say it is okay to talk to yourself as long as you don't answer... oh my kami, am I answering? Yes I am. Oh my kami stop that!' _she screamed at herself, her white tail fuzzing up twice its size.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Sesshomaru had stopped awhile ago and was know watching her with a blank expression. He watched partly amused at the little miko who was obviously going through a minor temper tantrum. He watched her long white striped tail lash in frustration and nearly chuckled out loud when he saw how fluffed out her tail fur was. Which was an obvious sign of her distress. But enough was enough, he was growing tired of her childish actions.

"Miko, are you finished?" he asked in an emotionless voice, almost smirking when he watched her jump nearly five feet in the air.

"Uh...um...hai Sesshomaru-sama!" she said quickly, smoothing her tail out.

"Hn," was his reply as he turned around and continued to walk through the dense forest. Kagome sighed in relief as she continued to follow him, her tail swaying.

It was dusk when they finally reached his packs' campsite. Rin was braiding little flowers into a make-shift crown for Jaken. Ah-Uhn was resting by the fire and yet also keeping a watchful eye on the pack.

"M-master Sesshomaru! W-welcome back!" Jaken stammered as he spotted them walk into the clearing.

"Master Sesshomaru! Welcome back! Rin missed you!" Rin said happily as she ran up to her master, hugging his leg.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied as he continued to the fire, she assumed to scope out the area before he settled down.

Rin spotted Kagome and tilted her head, "Kagome-sama? Is that you?"

Kagome smiled and nodded at Rin. Rin smiled and walked up to Kagome and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the camp. Kagome smiled down at the little girl as she allowed her to tug her along. She looked up and her violet eyes met golden ones. Kagome froze as she felt a shiver of thrill go up her spine, her pupils dilated a fraction. Her body tensed and her vision went hazy with desire. She heard growling within her mind and she lost all sense around her. All she could see was his gleaming gold eyes staring right back at her. It was like two hungry predators squaring off. His golden eyes held power, strength, dominance. Kagome felt her own beast rise up to the challenge.

"...gome...Kagome...Kagome-sama! Rin wants to play! Kagome-sama are you okay?" Rin asked worriedly, snapping Kagome back to reality.

"Oh...um...yeah Rin...I'm fine," she said out of breath, breaking eye contact with the dangerous taiyokai.

"Rin was worried, Kagome-sama's eyes started to turn red like Sesshomaru-sama's does when he is really really mad!" she stated looking up at Kagome with wide brown eyes.

Kagome froze in worry. Her eyes started to turn red? That means she almost lost control!

Kagome started to panic. What if she had accidently hurt Rin-chan? Why was this happening?

"**You were made a demon for a reason, but the reason is still yet to be known," **stated her beast, bringing her out of her mental panic.

'_why did we almost lose control like that? All we did was meet Sesshomaru in the eyes,'_ Kagome asked herself.

"**He is alpha; unmated, strong male that would sire great cubs,**" it stated in response.

Kagome froze at that statement, her body stiffening and her tail fluffing up with shock.

"W-what?!" she nearly screamed, her eyes wide with shock.

Everyone's eyes in the clearing turned towards her at her sudden outburst. She was still too far in shock to notice. She heard her beast chuckle inside her mind before fading away. Is her beast crazy?! Her and Sesshomaru...cubs...unmated?! This is all too much way too soon!

"Miko, cease your rambling, this Sesshomaru tires of it," said a cold voice from behind her.

"Eep!" yelped Kagome as she jumped six feet in the air. She turned around and glared at the dog demon.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared the crap out of me! What's the big idea, huh?" she hissed in agitation, forgetting whom she was speaking to.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at the new miko-tiger demoness, "silence, this one has little patience for your incompetence."

Kagome knew it was wise not to push him further, so she let it slide and stayed silent.

"Hai...when do we meet this...Bokusenou?" she mumbled looking over at the fire, watching the flames dance.

"hn...at dawn we leave," he stated before walking over to a tree not too far from the camp.

Kagome sighed in resignation and went to go curl up next to Rin, watching the little girl settle in before falling asleep against her. Kagome smiled at the girl, her tail curling around the little girl protectively.

"**Cub,"** her beast purred in satisfaction in her mind.

For once, Kagome was too exhausted to argue with it.


End file.
